Shaking Encounters
by 4elementsfan4621
Summary: Hero Killer Stain long awaited the moment where he was able to break out of prison. As he does break out, however, he encounters one of the greatest villains the world has ever known: All For One.


Akaguro Chizome, also known as Hero Killer Stain, knew the moment he had entered the prison, that he would eventually be able to break out.

Of course, they always said it was hard to break out, but they hadn't known how calculating the other villains were in this prison. They didn't know how calculating he was.

He was waiting, for the right moment. After all, false heroes could not simply be allowed to continue their corruption of society.

He had tried, he had certainly tried to make things not resort to this, but all his pleas growing up were laughed at, taunted, and ignored. Eventually, he would try his hand at being a vigilante, but the cost was losing friends, people he had certainly cared about. The Yakuza members had to put a head onto his plans of killing villains in an effort to cure what heroes could not.

Then, of course, he had to realize that the vigilante members he had long since respected, were nothing but sham heroes like all the other ones. Nothing divided them.

Alas, that road hadn't been to his best disdain as he had lost it. He had lost it because he had no way of knowing how he could go on. Stendhal had been a name long lost to him for years now. It had been his lowest point and dragged him down into the hell that was Stain's insanity.

Or so everyone believed.

No, Chizome knew, for a fact, that insanity was not like this. Insanity, as defined, was the state of madness. It was also meant to be extreme foolishness. Chizome's ideology was not foolish. For if anyone, anyone had been in his shoes, they would understand.

They would've done the same thing.

But alas, no one ever could understand his own ideologies like the Hero Killer himself, could. The deep shock he felt as a young kid, watching students of his own age, boasting about how they would become heroes for fame, for glory, for money.

Heroism had become a full jar of politics. A pile of shit. Nothing but bribing others and ultimately, bribing themselves.

While being in this prison, Chizome knew that it would only be a matter of time before his message woke people up.

His day of return was bound to come soon.

He listens to the sudden commotion that woke him of his thoughts. The sudden noise of shouting, screaming, bullets being shot.

It had begun.

Not even a moment later, he saw a guard in view, not facing Stain, but facing the cause of the disturbance of the jail.

There was a bang, and blood spilled onto the white walls. The smell of blood, that Chizome had gotten used to in this point of his life, etched into his nostrils. He spotted a tall man looking over the door. His grin, widening at him.

"Ah, hey, I think I know you." The tall blond male grinned. As far as Stain was concerned, he never saw this man in his life, "You're that Hero Killer Stain, right? You want a way out of here?" His grin grew as Stain nodded slowly. This could be his only chance. He may not know the man, but if he was getting offered a chance to get out of there…

He had to take it. He needed to return to do his work. Desperation fuels him to do so. He knew he had a chance to continue. To convince more people.

Muscles wrapped around the man's arms, punching the cell out with ease, as if it was thin glass. He stepped into the room before reaching the muscles out to break Stain out of his bonds.

He was free.

He glanced up at the man, giving him a grunt of gratitude before stepping slowly away from his now broken bounds. He needed his weapons, something to help him draw blood in order for his quirk to work.

"Ah, now that's done." The blond man with the artificial eye grinned, pointing a finger to the outside of the now broken cell, "Let's have some fun. Surely, you really wanna kill these guys for putting you here." His smirk grew, excited, "By the way, you can call me Muscular, Hero Killer."

And with that, he heard a man suddenly shout, "Freeze!" before he charged at him, punching him so hard that the ground shook around Stain.

The man, now known as Muscular to him, jumped up in the air, breaking many prison cells around the around before running down the stairs of the main area. A huge commotion could be heard echoing around the prisons along with blood-curdling screams from the police.

From the broken and battered dead body of the man that Muscular just killed, Stain spots a knife a few feet away, grabbing it and taking it with him. He rushes down the stairs, picking up any kind of knives and swords along the way from the dead bodies. Screams could still be heard around him, but he continues through. He had grown able to get used to the screams a long time ago. It doesn't irritate any of his skin. These people were fighting a cause that was corrupted. In the end, they were all the same. They were the same as the sham heroes he killed again and again and again.

He felt no sympathy as he kept breaking the cells down, kept stabbing and killing many and many cops that dared stand in his way of killing more and more fakes.

There was a cell he was about to break until he froze in place at the sight of the man who spoke to him. He didn't see any eyes at all from him. He looked deformed.

"Ah, you're the great Hero Killer Stain huh?" The man chuckled, "You were the one who almost allied with Tomura. I always hoped you two would have made a great team." Mock sympathy was used. The man's smirk, was wide, showing his teeth out to the man.

A name long unheard for a long time. Shigaraki Tomura, the very man that was trying to recruit him into the League. The one with a motivation that wasn't backed up with conviction. To kill All Might? How absolutely pathetic his motive was. He remembered Shigaraki Tomura as nothing but a mere manchild. A thorn in the underground's side.

Nonetheless, he recognizes the man. He remembers him being brought in before. Time was an illusion to him, nothing more than that.

He knows who he is, his name is All For One, and this was the first sight he had gotten from him. All For One was an urban legend to many villains. All for One had been the reason they followed into villainy according to rumors he had heard as Stendhal and even before he became Stendhal.

"Me? Make a team with that manchild?" Stain rolled his eyes in response to the male, "Ridiculous." His fists clench, glancing at the man, "I would ask you how you know him, but I haven't found any reason to care about such things. Now, do you want out?" He asked, unsheathing the sword he had gotten not too long ago.

"Don't be ridiculous, I have no intention of coming back to the outside world." The man replied to him, causing Stain's eyes to widen for half a second before narrowing them again.

"What do you mean?" Stain wondered for a moment before sighing, putting his sword away, turning away from the injured looking male, "Whatever, if you want to drag yourself into this hellhole called a prison, you can gladly do so. I have a job to finish."

Stain took a few steps away from the cell before he heard the male's laughter.

"Ah, yes, killing for the sake of society. For the sake of heroism." All for One chuckled, "How pathetic of you. You're a villain that gives more stain to heroism. See what I did there?" He sighed, "However, because of your message, you have certainly made the underground shook. I haven't seen it shook that much since before All Might's debut." Ah, yes, Stain of all people had been inspired by All Might's debut and idealism. What a shame, and yet, he knew that Stain had fueled his successor's way of becoming even stronger, "Because of your link to Tomura, he stands with a much stronger group. For how much you didn't want to help him, you certainly made him grow indirectly." All For One chuckled, "You certainly helped him and myself bring an end to All Might's reign."

And then, Stain froze. Instantly, he had questions, a reason to stay here for a little longer. However, the man that he heard of as a mere legend was in a cell before him, mocking the man that had been the source of Stain's ideology.

"What do you mean by ending All Might's reign?" Stain asked, his voice, venomous. There was a hint of anger starting to build in his very body.

"Simple, actually," All For One couldn't help but laugh and smirk wickedly at the man's question, "I hate All Might, more than anything and anyone in this world. I couldn't wait for him to get what was coming to him." And what a show it was, seeing his reaction to his sensei's death, to his reaction to destroying his body to hell. His reaction to finding on that Tomura was his old teacher's grandson: Shimura Nana. He couldn't bring him down, but in the end, All for One won, really. He won because he had inspired Tomura by letting himself get captured. Deku, on the other hand, will never get moved by All Might because he lived. He was better off giving up his pathetic life and finally putting it to rest. Instead, he decided to be selfish. He decided that he should live for his successor and not to die to motivate him.

In the end, Yagi Toshinori had only prolonged the inevitable death he would get at the very hands of his successor, "I gave him a mere grand show. One that would leave a hole in his heart bigger than anything till the day he died. I would make him suffer for what he had done to my allies, the people I care about. You of all people should know full well that while we're villains, we certainly have some kind of conscience to people we care about. We have our motivations. You and I aren't any different, but I'm getting off topic, let me continue by answering your question." All for One grinned brightly, "I killed his teacher, Shimura Nana. Over the years of his debut, he killed many people I respected in the underground. Yakuza members and what not, people that would die for me, die for my own word. Then, he and I inevitably met one on one in a battle that shook the world. I taunted him for not being strong enough to save his master by using his master's old quirk against him and shattering his ability to use his power at his prime any longer."

Stain had been getting angrier and angrier the moment he started bragging about killing All Might's former teacher. Comparing him to this, this...

Chizome had no words. He was angered. He no longer cared for All For One's conviction. He no longer cared if he had a good conviction. He had broken down the man he respected.

"I'm not done yet." All For One popped up, "He did this all to me. Now, how 'heroic' is that now? How could he do this to a man who merely wanted to go in with his own convictions? His own motivations. You said it yourself before if one has a good conviction for their goals, then there's no reason to stop them."

"I don't care for your convictions, All for One." He already knew two of them at this point. Bringing down All Might and molding Tomura into a successor for him. He was finished talking. If he stood here any longer, his bloodlust would tear out and he would most certainly kill the bastard from where he sat in that cell. Rotting in prison wasn't enough for him. All For One enjoyed being there. He enjoyed it, and Stain thinks he deserves to live in despair.

Despite talking this entire time to Stain, All For One had a reason to do all of this. He wanted to see how the world, no Tomura would react to his death and see if it would push Tomura even further off the railing to his success.

If his death was truly at Stain's hands, then Tomura would continue his hate for All Might. After all, All Might had been the reason why Stain took up the ideology that inspired many to act to the League instead of Stain himself.

He must push Stain to the edge to kill him. His longevity quirk no longer supported him in this hellhole of a prison, and he welcomed death, he welcomed his long-awaited death that had been long overdue. He would have the last laugh. He would have it.

He would watch up from hell and enjoy every last bit of seeing Tomura rise more and more. Rise to kill All Might, rise to kill Deku. Rise to become the greatest villain the world has ever known even surpassing him.

"Six years afterward, I merely confronted All Might again, but this time, I let it dropped that Shigaraki Tomura was Shimura Nana's grandson. You can guess how All Might reacted. Absolutely angered. I made him use the last of his quirk and made him live with the regret that his successor will not be able to grow as much as my Tomura will. No, he should've died that day. Instead, he decided to be selfish and live on for that brat. Tomura will get the chance to kill him soon, I'm certain."

"Are you done rambling?" Stain glared darkly at him. His bloodlust, exploding. His intimidating, malicious aura, filled the room and if it had been anyone there, they would've been frozen in place, suffocated by his rage. No one, no one, would stop him from this. He would carry on his work after he killed this bastard.

He would kill him, "You picked your dying last words the wrong way…" He had no intention of killing him earlier, but now that he saw that thrill, that sense of excitement of watching the entire world burn as his successor would wreak havoc on this society.

He quickly unsheathes his sword, pointing it in between All For One's eyes.

And he threw it. The glass shattered relatively quickly and Stain's sword stabbed All For One directly in between the eyes.

Blood dripped downwards before it turned into a puddle. The white walls were also splattered with blood from the sword plunging where it had. If one looked closely, they would notice that they could see the mush from the brain itself.

Stain had done his righteous job, having killed the very man that caused his idol to be in retirement. It angered him. Now, the one who was guiding society was Endeavor, a very false hero that needed to be dealt with in the future. This meant society was becoming even more corrupted.

He would have to cleanse more and more. This sham of a society must be brought down no matter what, and he would be the one to continue spreading the good word.


End file.
